But I Like You More (DISCONTINUED)
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Jellal always thought Erza would be the one for him, but what happens when he starts talking to Juvia? Jellal-kun? This is getting out of control! Jelvia Jellal x Juvia
1. Chapter 1

**JellalxJuvia Hmm interesting couple... This is how my head that daydreams in class comes up with fanfictions! Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was going normal in Fairy Tail. Yep, Natsu and Gray fighting, Juvia cheering for Gray, and Jellal blushing at Erza. Wait, Jellal blushing at Erza?! Nee, we gotta zoom in on this!

* * *

Jellal's POV

Erza. She was beautiful, strong, and independent. I liked her a lot. I loved her. Once I tried to kiss her, but being the coward I was, I pulled back. I never visit other guilds. So you ask, what am I doing at Fairy Tail? Well I don't have a damn clue.

* * *

Normal POV

Jellal watched as Erza started walking towards him. Is she really going to talk to me? He thought. He knew he was being a bit girly(JELLAL SENPAI PLZDONT KILL ME) but he was a man in love. What can he do about that?

Meanwhile, a Gray obsessed water mage starts looking at Jellal. _Jellal-san likes Erza-san just like me and Gray-sama,_ Juvia _thought. Well he's not that obsessed with her._ She giggled to herself _. He has blue hair and his name starts with a J like me too._

"Juvia," Lucy snapped the bluenette out of her thoughts.

"Yes love-rival?" Juvia replied. Lucy sighed and smiled.

"You never do stop calling me that do you?"

"If love-rival wants Juvia to not call her that then she could just ask."

"Just call me Lucy."

"Okay Lucy," Juvia was getting used to calling her by her real name. "What is it that Juvia needs to know?"

Lucy's eyes lit up before she told her, "Every girl in the guild is invited to my room for a slumber party!"

"Even Juvia?" Juvia squealed.

"Yep!" The busty blonde replied. The only problem was that Juvia would miss her Gray dolls. But it's also important for girls to have fun!

* * *

"What the hell are they squealing about? Tch, hurts my ears." Gray wondered out loud. Natsu heard Gray's muttering and for once, tried to not get into a fight.

"They're having a sleep over at Lucy's place." The pinkette grinned mischievously. "I know what I'm going to be doing tonight."

"Alright, let's crash the party!" The man with raven colored hair said to Natsu. It seems like the boys are having their own little fun too. What about Jellal?

* * *

Jellal's POV

Was she really walking towards me? She looked like an angel. She really did! She was wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor ready to attack someone. So it turns out, she wasn't going to talk to me.

* * *

Normal POV

"Natsu, Gray." Erza alerted the two trouble makers.

"Y-yes ma'am?" They both replied, fearing the requip mage.

"I will be making sure that there are _no. Boys. Crashing. The. Sleepover."_ She glared at them. _"Got it?"_

"Y-ye-yes!" They both said again. Erza left trying to eat her cake in peace.

"Stop copying me Natsu!"

"I ain't copying you jackass!"

"Flame-headed bastard! You just copied me only so Erza wouldn't get mad at you!"

"She was pretty damn mad at you too!"

All that fighting just sounded like gibberish to Jellal as he only thought of Erza. Bored, he decided to talk to one of the guild members. _Gajeel? He seemed too hot headed. Plus, he was talking to Levy. Wendy?_ There was no way he was talking to a little kid! What about... He looked around the room to have gotten something caught in his eye. _I should talk to Juvia. She might be a little clingy with Gray but she shares a lot of similarities with me_ , He thought.

* * *

Jellal's POV

I walked over to Juvia when she was done talking with Lucy. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped up a little bit. She turned around with wide eyes and blushing. To be honest it was a bit cute.

"Oh, Jellal-san it's just you!" She said relieved.

"Umm, I was wondering if..." I scratched the back of my head. "We could start a conversation?"

"You want to start a conversation with Juvia?"

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No! Juvia was just a bit surprised that Jellal-san wanted to talk to her." Juvia smiled at me like I was a friend. I returned the smile and we started to talk about what ever drifted into our minds.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Me and Jellal were having a conversation. This was the first time I've ever talked to him like this. He was a nice guy. A bit cheesey with jokes though. He still got me to laugh.

* * *

Normal POV

"So Merudy had to pay me 30,000 jewel!" Jellal was in the middle of a story where he made a bet with Merudy.

"That's a lot of money!" Juvia exclaimed. Jellal grinned. Levy quickly noticed the two and tapped Juvia on the shoulder to remind her of the slumber party at Lucy's place.

"Juvia almost forgot. Thank you for reminding her!" The blue haired mage thanked the shorter girl. "Bye Jellal-kun!" Juvia waved at Jellal and went off with Levy. A very curious Mirajane had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So she calls you Jellal- _kun n_ ow huh? That's so adorable!" She cooed. Jellal started blushing embarrassed.

"Yeah but d-don't you dare get any ideas! I don't love her." Jellal hissed.

"I'm going to ask everyone at the party who they like. Wait till Erza finds out!" Mira walked out of the guild closing the bar.

"Sheesh what do I do now?" Jellal covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Mira said now in her pajamas. Lucy giggled and passed a nail polish bottle over to her.

"Don't worry! The fun is just getting started!" All the girls started painting their nails except for Erza. She said her swords will get smeared with nail polish.

"I've never been invited to a sleepover before." Kinana said. "Thanks Lucy!"

"It's really no problem. This is fun!" The blonde teenager said. Everyone started forming a circle.

Mira smirked, "Now let's get down to business. Let's all tell who we have a crush on. Lucy, you go first!"

"M-me?" Lucy started blushing as red as Erza's hair. "I guess I like... Either Loke or Natsu." The girls started teasing her and telling her their opinions of Loke and Natsu.

Mira pointed at the bluenette water mage.

"Juvia, you're next!" Mira said happy to have girl talk.

"Oh, umm Juvia uh..." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. Cana smirked.

"It's Gray isn't it? Haha, I knew it!" Cana put her bottle of booze up in the air. Mira slapped Cana's arm lightly.

"Who knows? It might not be. That's why there are only girls allowed." The white haired takeover mage said the last words slyly. "So who is it Juvia?" Cana asked. Juvia blushed and tried to cover her smile.

"Juvia's crush isn't Gray-sama," Juvia said looking away.

"OMG I can't believe it!"

"Shh! Let her speak."

"This is so exciting!"

"It's true he isn't. Juvia... Has completely fallen for him!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Juvia! I'm so happy for you!" Mira and a few other girls hugged Juvia.

"Now, Erza! Who's your crush?" Mira asked the red haired night.

"I think Jellal is very attractive." Erza said casually but still blushing. Mira nodded her head.

"You two make a fine couple." Mira complimented her. A few minutes later she clapped her hands.

"When I point to you, you have to say your crush. If you don't-" Mira's aura changed. "You will have to ask them out tomorrow." And like that, Mira started pointing. A lot of girls were shy like Levy and Wendy(Yes, even Wendy came).

"G-Gajeel..."

"Most of the boys are too young or too old for me..."

"Hmm, maybe Cobra?"

Luckily no one had to ask their crush out. Mira looked at Lisanna. She knew that her little sister used to have a crush on Natsu. The takeover mage didn't point to her and just smiled softly at her.

* * *

 **Hello! I wanted to experiment on different Juvia pairings so here we go. I will be making the fanfictions in order: JellalxJuvia, StingxJuvia(I love that ship!), and the rest... You choose! There are three more I'm going to write. I will choose randomly in the reviews. But only people who have accounts. Please get one if you don't!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **-Katato 😘😘**


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia searched the board for a job she could go on. She wanted a simple one but it had to pay enough to pay the rent in Fairy Hills for at least three months.

 _The town's children are getting sick and the only way to cure them is to collect dragon blood. More info at Dragon Cliff Village._

Dragon Cliff Village was far from Magnolia but the pay was good. It seemed a bit complex so Juvia walked over to Gray.

"Gray-sama, would you like to go on this job request with Juvia?" Juvia asked nicely.

"Sorry Juvia, I'm going on a mission with flame brain and the others." Gray put his hands in his pockets and walked away with the rest of Team Natsu. _How about Gajeel-kun? He'll be a good help since he's a dragon slayer who can sniff out a dragon in seconds, Juvia thought._

"Gajeel-kun, can we go on this mission together?" Juvia hoped he would say yes but it was the exact opposite.

"I have to go some where, rain woman." Gajeel said looking to the back of him where Levy was. Juvia felt sad but smiled at the thought of Gajeel and Levy being together. But who will she go with on the job request? The bluenette sighed and was about to put it back when she heard,

"Hey, you going on a mission by yourself?" There stood Jellal in his usual cape and Crime Sorciere uniform. "May I go with you?"

"But two people from different guilds aren't supposed to go on a mission together." Juvia said. Jellal shook his head.

"So?" Jellal smirked slyly. "If we can get past Mirajane we might be able to go on that job request."

"Juvia never knew Jellal-kun so _rebellious._ " The water mage replied sarcastically but Jellal was already near the counter where Mira agreed to mail the job requests. Jellal looked up to see if Mira was here and his eyes widened.

* * *

Juvia's POV

I saw Jellal almost faint. It looked like he'd just seen a ghost! I rushed over quickly to see what happened and regretted ever trying to sneak Jellal into a job request.

Lauxus was there. So was Mira. And they were... Making out...

"We better mail this to Dragon Cliff before they notice us." Jellal whispered to me and I nodded. Jellal put a stamp on the envelope and slipped it into the mailbox while Juvia was trying to ignore the kissy sounds Mira and Lauxus were making.

Then, we tippy toed away.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Juvia complained. "Juvia could get in trouble with master!"

"I can't believe you talked in first person." Jellal rolled his eyes and laughed. "We'll meet at six in the morning so we don't get caught." But Juvia ignored him.

"Or even worse! Erza-san!" Juvia continued and noticed Jellal blushing. Did he like Erza? She smirked and knew how to get to him.

"Does Jellal-kun like someone? Perhaps _Erza?_ " Juvia teased him which made him blush even more.

"Shut up and don't tell anyone!" Jellal gritted his teeth. Juvia shrugged.

"Jellal-kun could've said no but oh well. Juvia might tell someone about your crush..." Juvia knew well that Jellal was clearly pissed off at her.

"Bye." He tried to walk away from her.

"Wait, Jellal-kun." The water mage called his name. The male bluenette turned around.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Why didn't Jellal-kun tell someone trustworthy instead of Juvia?"

 _'Because you were annoying the shit out of me.'_ He wanted to say but that didn't come out of his mouth.

"It was because I trust you Miss Lockser." Jellal said quietly, then left Juvia dumbfounded.

 _'What the heck just happened?'_ She thought, but then felt a blush creep up her pale face... Which was now red!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm feeling better and wrote a new chapter. Sorry for the short chapter! So far only two people participated in the little challenge I made... The ships right now are Fried/Juvia and LauxusxJuvia. Review what ship I should write a fic about. Also, how do you like my Stivia fanfic? I haven't proof read it myself so I want your opinions ;) Anyways, fav, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Love y'all(I really do!~),**

 **Katato ️ ️**


	3. Chapter 3

**"W-What is that Jellal-kun?" Juvia pointed to a boulder that was shaking. They ran towards it.**

 **"I think someone's under there." Juvia and Jellal started lifting up the heavy rocky to find a little girl beneath it.**

 **"Run... Don't let it catch you..." The girl sobbed. She was all covered in blood.**

 **"Don't worry! We'll get you out of here." Jellal carried the girl and started walking back to where they were before. Suddenly, he heard a scream.**

 **"It's here! Please, leave me here and escape!" It came from the little girl Jellal was holding.**

 **"What do you mean** ** _it's_** **here?" Jellal asked the crying child.**

 **Juvia looked behind her and saw a massive dragon staring at the little girl. The dragon snatched her away from Jellal's arms and threw her into the cave behind it. Blood splattered everywhere. Then the dragon faced Juvia. She took a step back and the enormous creature attacked. It leaped for Jellal, tearing him to shreds.**

 **"NO!"**

* * *

"Juvia! Juvia wake up!" Juvia opened her eyes and saw Mirajane. Juvia hugged the white haired girl.

"Don't worry, you were just having a bad dream." Mira hugged her back. Then, Erza rushed into the room.

"Juvia, what happened? We heard you screaming from downstairs." Erza had her sword pulled out and Heavens Wheel armor on.

"Juvia had... A _terrible_ nightmare." Juvia covered her face, embarrassed to have woken up everyone in Fairy Hills. Mira looked at Erza.

"I think it's from the horror movies we watched at Lucy's place." Mira motioned for Erza to leave and she followed behind.

* * *

Jellal's POV

For some reason I felt someone I really cared about in danger. But Erza is strong enough to handle anything with her team. So who was it? I sensed fear and terror. What the hell is going on?

"Jellal, get off of your butt. You have a job today." Meredy said. "Weren't you sneaking on a job request from Juvia?" Jellal put his hands behind his head.

"I don't wanna go anymore." Jellal groaned.

"Well you're gonna have to. You wouldn't let a lady go by herself would you? Plus, maybe she can give you some advice."

"Advice on what?"

"Love of course!"

"Please, don't mention that disgusting word."

"Did something go wrong?" Jellal and Meredy looked each other in silence for a minute until Jellal finally spoke.

"No..." Jellal replied and stood up to get ready for the job he was going on with Juvia.

* * *

"Is Jellal-kun ready?" Juvia usually got prepared way too early.

"Yes." Jellal replied.

"Did you bring your clothes and suitcase?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring your underwear? Gray-sama always forgets his." Juvia joked.

"Hmm... I don't think I need it."

"What?!" Juvia's mouth formed the shape of an O. She took a step back and almost fell onto his bed. It was so embarrassing!

"I'm just kidding, relax." Jellal grinned.

"Don't tease Juvia."

"Sorry, let's go." Jellal walked with Juvia to take a train to Dragon Cliff.

* * *

Juvia's POV

"Is this the hotel we're staying at? It's really big!" Jellal looked around the place.

"That's because Jellal-kun lives in a small house with two other people." I rolled my eyes.

"That's true." A man with a fancy tuxedo on walked up to us.

"Enough chit-chat lovebirds. You will be staying at room 327 (See what I did there with the puns? Wink wink)" He said. I tried to protest that we weren't a couple but Jellal cut me off.

"Thank you sir." The man gave Jellal the card to the hotel room and walked back to the counter.

"Hey shouldn't we get two separate-" I tried to speak again.

"Don't worry, the rooms are probably really big and fancy." Jellal took my hand and walked me upstairs. I blushed but looked away so he wouldn't see.

We walked up slowly and my eyes were fixed on our hands the whole time. He wasn't letting go of my hand. Doesn't he know I can walk by myself?

"Ahem, Jellal-kun can let go of Juvia's hand now." I said. He ignored me. "Juvia said to let go of her hand." I told him more clearly.

"Just shut up and deal with it. I'm trying to imagine holding hands with Erza." His grip tightened on my hand.

"Well Juvia doesn't try to hold Jellal's hand and pretend it's Gray-sama's!" I had a huge blush on my face and I knew it was still there until we got on top of the stairs. He finally released my hand.

"Are all girl's hands this tiny?" I ignored him and stepped two feet away from him. "Heh, that's what I thought." Jellal chuckled. I spotted a door with the number 327 on it and pointed there. Jellal slid the card through the slot and the door opened. We both stood there stunned. The queen sized bed was filled with fluffy blue pillows and the room was HUGE. Jellal put his suitcase down and started unpacking while I jumped on the bed.

"Juvia calls this bed!"

"Well it's the only one so we have to share." Jellal said with a dull face on. I felt like my soul flew out of my body and started sulking.

"No no no! Juvia can't sleep with a boy unless it's Gray-sama! How can Jellal be so calm about this?"

"Because I'll be the only one sleeping on this bed." He also flopped onto the opposite side of the bed.

"Fine, Juvia will sleep on the couch but she is also showering first." I stood up and walked to the bathroom shutting the door tight.

* * *

Normal POV

Juvia took a medium length shower. Beads of water fell down from her hair. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

' _They didn't provide any towels.'_ She thought. She didn't bring any of her own either. The bluenette bit her lip and opened the door just a little bit.

"Jellal-kun?" Juvia whimpered.

"Yeah?" Jellal muttered.

"Could Juvia... Borrow your towel?" Juvia asked embarrassed.

"You can't sleep on the same bed as me but you can use another guy's towel that he is also going to be using?"

"Oh s-sorry Juvia thought they would provide towels-" Jellal reached into his suitcase and pulled out a towel with Erza's face on it and handed it to the water mage.

"Pfft." Juvia tried not to laugh but failed.

"Don't laugh." He shot her with a piercing glare.

"Juvia can't help it! She also has a Gray-sama towel." Juvia laughed even more.

"I guess we're very much alike then." Jellal said. "Just hurry up already."

"Okay patience sheesh."

* * *

Juvia stepped out of the bathroom with her pajamas on which were surprisingly not blue. Juvia noticed Jellal had earbuds on.

'What type of music does he listen to?' Juvia wondered.

"Umm what is Jellal-kun listening to?" Juvia asked curiously. Jellal's eyes shot open.

"Nothing." He hopped off of the bed and into the bathroom leaving his iPod in the room. Juvia looked at the screen. He was listening to the song, "I Know What You Did Last Summer".

'Hmm..." Juvia saw the bed was empty and decided to take advantage of it. She tucked her self in and listened to Jellal's iPod. He wouldn't sleep on the bed if it was already occupied by Juvia. Right?


End file.
